


Summer Rain

by hwithyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi the sweet summer child, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For DeepHwi Week Day 4, Jinyoung the rain hater, M/M, Summer Love + Domestic Fluff because WHY NOT, This can be a sequel from my last fic 'Bus Stop'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwithyou/pseuds/hwithyou
Summary: "I'm starting to love this stormy weatherYou are the sunlightSo come and shine on me"Daehwi helps Jinyoung see the beauty in the small unexpected things as the summer rain pours down on them.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Jonas Brothers' song 'Summer Rain'!
> 
> Just a short one I managed to churn out for DeepHwi Week Day 4~ It's really short lol hope you guys like it!
> 
> Unbeta-ed once again hehe

"I told you to bring an umbrella, didn’t I?" Jinyoung whines at Daehwi as they jog through the summer rain with only Jinyoung's favorite jacket protecting them.

 

The downpour was out of nowhere. The day started off really good. It was sunny and bright until rain drops started to fall on Jinyoung's small face as he and Daehwi were walking home from a nice stroll in the park. Jinyoung didn’t hate the rain but he wasn’t a fan of how it made you sticky and...well, wet. He didn’t like getting his hair wet when he’s made a huge effort to style it in the morning. He enjoys it when he’s in the shelter of his own home, watching the raindrops fall down one by one on his window. But not when it’s about to ruin his _perfect hair_  day and get them both sick as well. _Hyung, but it was already ruined by the strong winds anyways._ Daehwi would say but he doesn’t know he styled his hair extra special today coz’ they were out together on a date after a long time of not meeting due to their busy schedules.

 

Daehwi, on the other hand, has no problem with the rain, playing under it when he gets the chance. He loves it when one raindrop falls and the rest follows. How they hit the concrete floor, the sound so calming and soothing and so was the slight breeze that comes with it.

 

"Jinyoungie hyung, it's no big deal! We could just run home and feel the rain on our skin and we can play around too! Those puddles over there look so tempting, they’re just begging to be stepped on! Let’s go, let’s go!!" Daehwi escapes from the shield of the Jinyoung's jacket above them and skips away from Jinyoung, dancing under the rain.

 

"Yah, Lee Daehwi! Don't you find this annoying? You're wet! You're soaking wet and you like it? You're gonna catch a cold too, now come here!" Jinyoung frantically motions his lover to go back under his jacket.

 

"Nu-uh, hyung. I’m not gonna go back under that jacket of yours. Go be a party pooper on your own while I embrace this refreshing shower on my own." Daehwi sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung and jumps around like a little kid.

 

Forgetting his worries for a while, Jinyoung looks at Daehwi thoroughly enjoying the rain. His hair was now sticking to his forehead, his sweater a darker shade of red now, drenched by the rain. Jinyoung smiles at the sight, loving how this seemingly annoying thing makes his Daehwi very happy. A wide smile and some giggles escaping him as he continues to play under the rain. _To heck with ugly hair and getting sick._ Jinyoung thinks. He removes his jacket from his head and wraps it around his waist. He lets the rain touch his skin, cold raindrops tickling his face, neck and arms. He’s never imagined the rain to be this relaxing. He closes his eyes to feel the new found pleasure and he senses Daehwi smiling at him finally enjoying the rain.

 

"Ah, you see hyung? The rain isn't so bad. It's fun too! Here watch." Daehwi pulls Jinyoung to a puddle and he jumps on it, splashing Jinyoung with rain water from the road. Jinyoung was soaking and Daehwi was too but he didn’t mind now. He actually found it kinda fun and seeing Daehwi’s bright smile blinding him like the sun. Suddenly feeling playful, he starts to run to his boyfriend.

 

"Bae Jinyoung! What are you---AHHH!" Daehwi screams as Jinyoung picks him up and twirls him around. They were both laughing and having a good time while the people passing by were staring at the odd couple, but they pay no mind to them having way too much fun under the summer rain. Jinyoung finally puts Daehwi down, and he stares into Daehwi's dark brown orbs, glistening with happiness.

 

"You're such a kid." Jinyoung whispers, loud enough for Daehwi to hear against the rain.

 

"Cute kid, am I right? Heh, I know. And you love me for it." Daehwi smirks at his comeback and wraps his arms around Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung moves closer and kisses Daehwi's soft, pink lips that tasted faintly like his strawberry chap stick. Daehwi pulls the older boy closer as he responds to the heated yet sweet kiss they shared under the cold rain. Jinyoung pulls away from the kiss and smiles at Daehwi, eyes disappearing into crescent moons. He chuckles at the adorable boy in front of him and ruffles his wet hair.

 

"Come on, let's get home. I bet Seongwu hyung's gonna be so pissed when we enter your apartment like this." Jinyoung takes Daehwi's soft hand in his and they walk back to Daehwi’s apartment, a rainbow present on almost all the puddles they walk past.

  
  


\----

  
  


Jinyoung looks at Daehwi beside him in his bed, tissues stuck up his nose as he slept with his mouth open. He chuckles at the younger boy beside him until he feels something tickle his nose.

 

"Ha---Ha---ACHOO!" Jinyoung sneezes which causes Daehwi to wake up.

"Ugh, hyung, don't sneeze on me. And don't sneeze while I'm sl--Ha--ACHOO!" Daehwi sneezes mid sentences. _Even his sneezes are cute. Oh my gosh, I’m so whipped._ Jinyoung thought. Both of them caught a cold the next day, as expected from their playtime under the rain. Of course both of them got an earful from Seongwu hyung, Daehwi’s cousin, the moment they arrived at their place that day. But nothing could wipe the smiles off their faces, not even Seongwu's endless rants about the “kids these days” and how “these kids will be the death of me”.

 

"You know, we wouldn’t be sick if you hadn't pushed me into playing in the rain with you." Jinyoung stated stuffing more tissues under his nose.

 

"Hey, I didn’t force you to do anything, hyung. You just joined in on your own. Admit it, you liked it right?" Daehwi teased in his nasally sick voice, rubbing his red button nose.

 

"Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I don’t like the rain..." Jinyoung closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Daehwi under their warm blanket.

 

"I love the rain." he whispers to Daehwi, making him smile in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I can make small stuff like these more often! Leave me some comments please~
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! @hwibbangmin ♡


End file.
